crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ersha Sermenys
Ersha Sermenys is a pureblood vampire, who is part of the wealthy Sermenys family. She is a freshman student at Arzew Academy. Character information Appearance Ersha always has a decorative small hat on top of her hair. Personality Ersha has a closed personality. Appart from her two close friends, Seere and Seeren, she treats coldly, even with hostility, the other students. She is indifferent to her surroundings, in most cases. She is gloomy and, until now, she has been never seen smiling. Her noble upbringing and the lock up of her illegimate brother are the two developments that formed her cold character. History The Sermenys family follows the tradition of intermarrrying within their race, so as to keep the purity of their blood. So, Ersha was born as the heir of the Sermenys family, even though she was her mother's second child. Her older brother was locked away indefinitely due to the belief that the he was a product of adultery, since the concentric circles in his eyes should not be possible with two pureblood parents. At a young age, Ersha met her older brother, who was kept in the basement, but he didn't respond when she spoke to him. Not knowing who the boy was, Ersha had to ask her father about the boy's identity. While in Arzew, Ersha regularly leaves school, to try to locate her brother, who dissapeared a few years ago without a trace. Finding her brother is very important to her. Ersha has been a student of Arzew since elementary. During this time, she became close friends to Seeren and Seere Klein. Plot Overview Part I In the first day of the new school year, Ersha and Seeren are waiting for Seere near the girls' dormitories. When Seere arrives with Lark, Ersha, never having seen the boy again, threatens him for trying to get close to Seere. She then gives him a card with the image of a clown, with the words "The Fool" at the bottom. The next day, Ersha is sitting with Seere at SF Buks Café when Seeren arrives with Lark. After Lark accepts Seere's invitation to sit with them, Ersha threatens Lark again for trying to get near Seere. Seere tells Ersha to stop because she and Lark are friends. Ersha is annoyed to hear her saying this and tries to discourage her from befriending him. Right before the declaration ceremony of Carne's student council, Seere and Ren say goodbye to Ersha, as she is leaving Arzew to go find her missing brother. She returns shortly after. Since her search turns out fruitless, she is in a sour mood and treats everybody coldly. After the midterm exams, Ersha, Seeren, Seere, and Lark leave the school campus, to visit the Navarus city. Ersha notices that Lark is depressed because of the poor results of his exam, so she offers him an ice cream. The group then runs into Sai and Sia. Sai asks Ersha if he has ever met her before and Ersha, clearly displeased, tells him that she hates being harassed. She then sees, along with the others, Nergal's carriage heading towards the direction of Arzew, although it is prohibited for carriages to be around the school. A few days before Carne's rampage, Ersha passes next to Neal, whom she doesn't know, and notices his blue hair. But, she immediately thinks that there can't be a connection between him and her blue-haired lost brother. While getting away, a card named "The Hanged Man" falls from her pocket. After the make up exams, late at night, while Ersha is at her dorm room, a school announcement is heared that prohibits students to leave their rooms. Some minutes after this, Seeren starts knocking impatiently on her door, yelling her name. She tells Ersha that Seere saw something outside of her window and suddenly run outside. She urges her to go find her and Ersha accepts. As soon as Ersha is ready, the two of them go out. They find Seere and, all together, they approach the main building. Seere runs to the place where Lark and Bathory are standing, and the two girls follow her. Seere tells everyone that the ball of fire above the school, is Carne who is on a rampage. All of them stand and watch, while some Arzew teachers, Laura James, Muscle and Olivier Ostern, are trying to stop Carne's ability. Suddenly, Setz and Neal arrive. Ersha, surprised, hears Neal talking about the whole situation, as though he is amused by it. Finally, Carne falls from the sky and is caught by Setz. Angela then turns and tells the students not involved to go back to their dorms. While leaving, Ersha is troubled about Neal and tells Seere that there is something that concerns her. A few days after the rampage incident, Ersha is talking to someone via a crystal ball. She orders him to investigate as quickly as possible, everything about Neal, even the smallest things. Part II Ersha goes to the student council office and asks to talk to Neal. The two of them end up at the courtyard. Ersha then reveals to Neal that she is his sister and that he is almost 100 years old. Neal gets furious by the news and grabs Ersha from the neck, trying to suffocate her. The blast that occurs at the main building because of Lark, takes them by surprise and Neal relieves his grip. At that point, Sai appears and separates them. He urges Neal to go to the main building and then turns to Ersha and pleads to her to not take Neal's usual agressive behaviour seriously. But, Ersha collapses and almost breaks into tears. To her dismay, Sai takes her to his shoulders and leads her back to school. Relationships Seere Klein Ersha cares for Seere's well-being. She thinks of her as naive and tries to keep her away from what she considers to be trouble. It appears that Ersha considers Seere a closer friend of hers than Seeren, since Seere knows that the reason Ersha leaves school, from time to time, is to find her lost brother, while Seeren doesn't. Seeren Klein Ersha and Seeren appear to be very close friends. Ersha spents more time with Seeren than with Seere or anyone else. But, the true opinion Ersha holds for Seeren is not clear, as Ersha has revealed only to Seere that she is searching for her disappeared brother. Seeren knows nothing about it. Also, at one occasion, Ersha calls Seeren "an idiot that only knows about hats". Lark At first, Ersha sees Lark as a possible threat to Seere's well-being and warns him to stay away from the girl. She even gives him a clown card, telling him that it suits him. As time passsess, she gets more used to the boy's pesence, but she still treats him coldly or with indifference, most of the times. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Student Category:Vampire Category:Pure Blood Vampire Category:Vampire/Monster Races Category:Student Council Member